


142

by trixiechick



Category: Free!
Genre: Bitchy boyfriends, Light Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen 142-word ficlets for Sousuke and Haru's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	142

**Author's Note:**

> for souharu week (2015). i really wanted to write something, i've had a few ideas for these two for so long. but, as it is, i'm late... anyway, i decided to do every prompt, 142 words per prompt.

☵☵☵

They'd been arguing about the _weather_. Sousuke only said it was muggy for something to say. 

Haru leaned back, and licked his top lip.

Sousuke stared at Haru's tongue. "You... why did you kiss me?" 

Haru regarded him coolly. Did anyone _actually_ understand this guy? He was a complete mystery to Sousuke. He didn't seem to _want_ to be understood. "We hadn't. So, I thought we should."

"What?" Sousuke blinked. Something like that...

Haru made no sense!

"First time for everything," Haru said like he didn't even care about his words.

"So, by that logic, are you going to ride my dick next, just because?" Sousuke taunted. This was familiar ground. Up the ante, push the limit. Scare him off.

Haru shrugged. "Oh. I thought it'd be the other way around, but. Sure."

☵☵☵

Sousuke licked his popsicle, leaning his body away from Haru. There was no need to be so close, the bench was big to spread out!

A boy jumped off the jungle gym in front of a girl, startling her. She fell back, and he grabbed her hair ribbon and ran off. Screaming, she ran after him.

Sousuke looked around for a responsible adult to scold that boy.

Haru smiled. "They're like us."

"What?" Sousuke glared. "No, they're not."

Haru nodded. "He is irritable and can't keep his hands to himself, and she is cute."

Annoyed, Sousuke bit off the end of his popsicle. "As a society, we need to get rid of the idea that boys are mean to the ones they like."

Haru was staring at him.

"Ah... you admit you like me, finally."

Sousuke's eyes widened and his heart sank.

☵☵☵

"One and a half tablespoons ginger root, grated."

"Got it."

"Two tablespoons soy sauce."

"Yup."

"Two tablespoons sake."

"I'm gonna drink this."

"That's cooking sake, it's salty."

"Hrm."

"Two and a half tablespoons mirin."

"Isn't that a lot, with the sake?"

"No."

"Ok."

"Mix and set aside. Is the frying pan hot?"

"...Yeah."

"Brown 200 grams of thinly sliced pork."

"I just put the slices in the pan?"

"Yes."

"I'm cooking like a pro!"

"Whatever."

"Shut up."

"Turn the slices. Use the chopsticks to pick up one end and move it around."

"Got it."

"Once both sides are browned, add the ginger mixture."

"This is looking good! And it's easy. I could be a great chef."

"It is an easy recipe."

"Don't be like that. I'll start cooking for you once a week!"

"..."

"What?"

"I _suppose_ pork _once_ a week is ok."

☵☵☵

"Here." Haru stopped dead and dropped to the grass.

"I've got a blanket," Sousuke laughed, but he laid down next to Haru, the grass tickling his skin. On the cold ground, Haru's body heat was like a beacon.

"Amazing..." Haru whispered. 

Sousuke didn't realize that he was talking about the stars at first.

"There's billions of them," Haru smiled softly.

Sousuke turned his head to look, and inhaled slowly. They grew up in the country, really, so this wasn't a new sight, but still... He exhaled, feeling himself smile. "We're just tiny little specks, aren't we?" he whispered.

Haru rolled over on top of Sousuke's chest. "Yes, but you're a tiny little bear speck."

Laughing, Sousuke rolled over so he was on top of Haru and started to tickle him.

"Nooooo, your tiny bear speck head is blocking my view!" Haru complained.

☵☵☵

Sousuke took a deep breath and let it out. He sat down on the steps outside Haru's house, and waited for Haru. When he came out, his mother still saying goodbye to him, Sousuke leaned back to smile at him.

"Get up," Haru poked Sousuke with his foot.

"That went well, right?" Sousuke prompted.

Haru looked at him strangely. "It was dinner. No one threw up..."

"I mean..." Sousuke made vague gestures with his hands. "I thought it would be tougher! Meeting your folks!"

"Why?" Haru's expression only got more confused.

"Well, you know..." Sousuke floundered. He waved vaguely between the two of them, and then sighed, getting up. That had to be one of those Haru-doesn't-get-it things.

They started down the steps. Haru reached out and took Sousuke's hand.

"Even if it hadn't gone well... it wouldn't have changed anything."

☵☵☵

Haru rolled onto his back and held his book up above his head. Sousuke pounded his controller, internally hearing Haru scold him that it wouldn't make him fight better.

"If you were a princess locked in a tower, I'd probably save you."

Sousuke processed. What the hell was Haru reading? "Why do I have to be the princess? You be the princess, and I'll definitely save you. Because I'm awesome."

"I'm always Prince Charming," Haru intoned.

"What?" Sousuke laughed.

"Twice," Haru grumbled, barely clarifying.

Sousuke blinked, picturing tiny, sullen grade-school Haru, forced to be the Prince in the class play. "I'm asking Makoto for pictures."

Haru thwacked him with the book, and Sousuke cried out, losing his grip on his controller. "Don't worry," Haru whispered into his ear, reaching around him to take the controller. "I'll save you, Princess."

"Hey!" Sousuke pouted.

☵☵☵

Sousuke woke at the alarm. He went to the bathroom, and exercised. He poked Haru. He set out their clothes. He poked Haru again, and Haru shuffled off to the bath. Sousuke started the rice cooker. He got a text from Rin, a picture of Makoto rolled up in bedding. Sousuke bragged that Haru was in the bath, Rin joked that it was harder to get Haru out of the bath than Makoto out of bed. Sousuke checked on him. Haru glared, but he let Sousuke pull him out, and he went to grill fish. Sousuke got the rice, and they ate. They went back to the bathroom to brush their teeth, sharing the sink. Sousuke shaved while Haru dressed. Haru wasn't wearing what Sousuke picked, and the Sousuke's outfit had changed. 

They kissed in the genkan, and Haru spoke first. 

"Later."

☵☵☵

"Here, I got these for you. Put them on."

"I-I don't need them."

"Of course you do, it's cold."

"I don't need mittens with little fish on them!"

"Why not? They're warm. Are they too small?"

"They have fish on them!"

"Would you prefer ones with little piggies?"

"That's... that's not the point, but. ...Do they have piggies?"

"I'll make them. I made these."

"Wait. You _made_ these?"

"I can make little piggies."

"No, this is fine."

"You don't have to wear them. It won't hurt my feelings."

"It's fine. You're right, they're warm. So. It would be a waste not wear them."

"You're blushing."

"Shut up."

"I'll make you a scarf with piggies, then."

"It's... don't put yourself out."

"I'll make myself one, too. We'll match. You're cute when you blush."

"I'm sick of you."

"No, you're not."

" _Shut up_."

"Nope."

☵☵☵

Haru sat down on the bed and placed a cool cloth on Sousuke's forehead. Sousuke smiled weakly.

"You don't have to stay. I'll be ok."

"You can't take care of yourself. Clearly. I made some rice porridge, if you feel up to eating."

"Not yet," Sousuke closed his eyes. "I haven't been this sick since I was little."

"Idiots don't catch cold."

"Meanie."

"Ok, you're not an idiot. But you did work overtime every night last week when you weren't feeling well. You're no genius."

"Your bedside manner sucks." 

"You love my manner in bed," Haru rebuffed.

"That's not what I meant," Sousuke grinned.

"No sex until you're healthy." 

"I couldn't even get it up." 

"I could get you up," Haru promised.

"You're so weird," Sousuke opened his eyes.

Haru caressed Sousuke's cheek. "Feel better. I might get horny at any time."

☵☵☵

"I'm supporting you."

"You paid for dinner, don't let it go to your head," Sousuke laughed.

"Yes, but I paid for dinner when we were out with _people_. You're my boytoy," Haru declared proudly.

Sousuke was about to complain, but Haru took his hand. Sousuke looked down at their linked hands. He sighed.

"Ok, I'll be your boytoy. But I won't call you master, so don't get any ideas."

"I'm going to get you a collar," Haru's eyes were sparkling.

"Hey, now," Sousuke hedged, trying to pull his hand away.

"Maybe with studs?" Haru frowned, looking over Sousuke's neck.

Sousuke stopped short, and pulled out his wallet. "Forget it. What was my half of the bill?"

"Doesn't matter, people _saw me_ pay. Definitely studs."

"I won't wear it."

"I won't cook, then."

"Hey... you're not serious, are you?" Sousuke blanched.

Haru smiled.

☵☵☵

"I dare you steal that bottle of cola." Sousuke lounged over their cart while Haru considered the fresh fish.

"No," Haru said absently.

"I double dare you to steal that dolphin keychain," Sousuke tried. Strange market, keychains in the fish aisle... Well, the dolphin _would_ want to be near fish, but. 

Haru glanced. "Why do you want me to be a criminal?"

"I just think you won't because you're chi~~cken," Sousuke grinned.

"I won't because I'm a good child and a productive member of society," Haru picked up a two packages of mackerel and examined them closely.

"Like hell." Sousuke had already given up on resisting the mackerel. "If you steal a bottle of nail polish, you can paint my nails."

Haru perked up. "...Fingers and toes?"

"Sure," Sousuke agreed casually, his heart pounding. 

Haru smiled softly, and selected that night's mackerel.

☵☵☵

Sousuke's fingers sifted through Haru's hair. Haru was using Sousuke's belly as a pillow so he could read comfortably. Sousuke watched Haru read, watched as Haru's eyes moved over the page, watched as his lips moved as they ghosted the words. Sousuke watched the light from the setting sun as it caught the strands of Haru's hair, making them iridescent and magical. Sousuke watched Haru's slim, long fingers play with the page, his fingernails glossy and perfectly manicured.

His heart felt ugly swollen.

"Hey," Sousuke said softly, and Haru's attention pulled out of his book. "Do you think when we're old... we'll still be together?"

Haru blinked, and then he looked back at his book, but his eyes were unfocused. "...Maybe."

Sousuke half-nodded, exhaling.

Haru went back to reading and Sousuke went back to playing with Haru's hair. 

That answer was satisfying.

☵☵☵

Sousuke had his hands on Haru's flanks, kissing just above Haru's ass. Haru moaned into the pillow, sinuously writhing enough for Sousuke to feel. Sousuke grazed his teeth over Haru's ass, licking a trail back up the offended skin. 

"Mmmmhmm," Haru purred, turning his face, his eyes closed. 

Sousuke moved his hands up, slipping them under to seek Haru's nipples. He rubbed them gently as he moved up to nibble on Haru's earlobe.

"Stop trying to eat me," Haru lazily coaxed.

Sousuke did not. He licked all behind Haru's ear, and took another nip, still massaging Haru's nipples. "Hey," Sousuke paused. "...Why the hell would you and Rin ever compete over the length of your leg hair?"

Haru opened his eyes. "Because. Mine was shorter, therefore better," he smirked proudly.

Sousuke just couldn't. He roughly turned Haru over. Foreplay was nice, but...

☵☵☵

"That's a nice triple axel," Sousuke commented, stuffing popcorn into his face.

"I've seen better," Haru shrugged. He picked up one piece of popcorn and nibbled it.

"Got nice height, though." 

"Mm, I don't like how he flails his arms around," Haru criticized indifferently.

"Yeah, he needs to work on his presentation. Still. He's got a great ass." 

Haru punched Sousuke in the arm, and Sousuke feigned pain.

"Not as nice as yours, though!" he placated Haru, though he was laughing.

"That's right," Haru nodded, absolutely serious.

Sousuke rolled his eyes, but he didn't pursue it. "I think Japan is going to win another gold medal for men's figure skating."

"Probably," Haru nodded. "But, the Korean guy was crazy good."

"He was ok," Sousuke scoffed.

"And he was pretty," Haru smiled dreamily.

"Now, look here..." Sousuke pinched Haru's cheek, and Haru... _laughed_.

☵☵☵

Haru traced his fingers over Sousuke's skin. He got an idea, and it was a fantastic one. Sousuke rarely slept longer than he did, and he didn't normally sleep on his belly. Haru got out of bed and went to his desk, getting a marker. He came back, pulling down the sheet.

So much skin to work with... had to strike while the iron was hot.

He drew a whale shark on Sousuke's angel wing. He drew a butterfly just above Sousuke's ass. He made a water pattern up Sousuke's side.

He wrote **FREE** all over Sousuke's spine.

"Haru? What are you doing?" 

"Nothing."

"...You're... drawing on me."

"Go back to sleep."

"I hope that's not a permanent marker."

Haru paused in drawing a dolphin under the whale shark to look at his marker. "...You know, they don't actually _mean_ permanent."

"Haru!"

☵☵☵


End file.
